


First and Last/The Clock - Poems

by cybel



Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605466





	First and Last/The Clock - Poems

_First and Last_

I saw him first across a crowded room  
and wondered at his dignity and grace.  
He didn’t see me, didn’t now I watched  
the play of light and shadow on his face.

I saw him last when least I thought I would  
and couldn't think of anything to say.  
The life we'd shared was of another time.  
Our love, like morning mist, had blown away.

_The Clock_

The ticking of the mantle clock,  
the passing of the years,  
reflect the beating of my heart,  
the falling of my tears.

Time heals all.  
I've heard it said,  
and many think it's true,  
yet years have passed  
since last we met,  
and still I weep for you.

The ticking of the mantle clock,  
like some dissecting knife,  
cuts with bitter memories  
the heartbeats of my life.


End file.
